


Body Like A Back Road

by MuchAmused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15 in a 30, Body Like A Back Road, Dean driving you mad, Dean's in no hurry, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Dean Winchester, PWP, Sexy, Sexy Dean Winchester, Sexy Times, Song fic, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchAmused/pseuds/MuchAmused
Summary: Summary: Dean and patience aren’t usually on good terms, but when it comes to slowing things down to learn to appreciate every inch of your body and learn all about what lights you up, he’s in no hurry.Song Fic.Dean's POV.PWP.





	Body Like A Back Road

My heart does a little skip when I find you in my room, wearing my blue and red flannel shirt, a flash of denim shorts peeking from underneath the bottom hem.

You have just the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of that pouty mouth as you light one of several candles you’ve placed on my dresser.

I move to stand behind you, bending low enough to slide the whisper of a kiss along the sensitive skin of your throat. A whimper escapes your mouth, breath quickening instantly, and you tilt your head back to give me better access.

My cock twitches in my jeans, but I’m going to drag this out as long as possible. Drag every needy sound from your lips and memorize every dip of your curves. Make you fall apart in ways you don’t even know are possible. Because you’ve never had me like this before.

The first time we made love it was hungry and hot, all hands and tongues and satiating the ache of wanting each other for too long.

But tonight, with the bunker all to ourselves, I am going to ruin you against any other man. 

I’m rock hard just thinking about it.

You reach up with a hand and pull out the clip holding your hair up, letting it tumble down your back in loose waves. Then you’re twisting to face me, eyes wide with want shining up at me.

You’ve left the top few buttons open on the shirt you’re wearing, drawing my gaze to the dip between your breasts. I gently slide a thumb along the shirt collar, slowly bringing it around until I meet the opening. I move it lower, letting the back of my finger brush along the surface of your skin, so light it causes goosebumps to rise up. I stop when the third button blocks my path.

God, you’re so beautiful I can’t believe you’re real. I know you in so many ways, but this is all so new and exciting. I know your favorite flavor of ice cream, your favorite band, and that you sing really loud in the shower and don’t care that Sam and I can hear you. I know you’re deadly with that little pistol you pack in your pocket, and that you can drink most men under the table.

I know I don’t deserve you. But you’re looking at me like that, like you seem to think I do, and that’s all the convincing I need.

I take the material of my shirt you’re wearing in both hands and use it to pull your body toward mine. Your hips bump up against me, making me harder than I already am, and you’re leaning back just far enough to watch my face.

I lock my eyes on yours while releasing the buttons one at a time, trailing a finger down along the planes of your tummy in between, brushing lightly until I catch on the next button.

When the last one falls open I gently pull the fabric down your arms, but not completely off. Your hands are pinned back slightly by the cloth, and I hold it in place with a hand, tilting your chin up with the other. Your chest puffs out a little, giving the illusion that you might spill out of that black lace bra any minute now.

I lean in, lips an inch from yours. Your soft breath tickles my skin. Your nose bumps mine gently, tentatively, and I tilt my head and cover your perfect little mouth with mine.

You raise up on your toes, moaning a little when I drag across your lower lip with my teeth. I release your hands and you shrug the shirt off the rest of the way and rake your nails through my hair.

I kick my boots off, flip the light switch, and gently guide you back toward the bed, bending down to scoop you up in my arms. You giggle as I plant one knee on the mattress and lay you down. Then I have an idea, and I get back up, grabbing a black tie from my closet. You bite your lip and watch as I crawl up the bed to you, but you don’t even hesitate when I bring the tie up to cover your eyes, even raising your head a little so I can secure it behind your head.

I sit back on my heels for a second, taking in the sight of you like this.

Vulnerable. Trusting. Sexy as hell.

Mine.

I take your hands, one in each of mine, and slowly raise them up to rest above your head. Your fingers instinctively grip the headboard. You seem to understand that I want you to keep them there for now.

You’re making this so easy. I’m sure as hell going to make it worth your time.

I nuzzle your tummy with my face, knowing my two-day-old scruff is burning pleasantly as I dip my tongue into your belly button while my fingers ease the button on your denim shorts open.

My finger trails lazily up and down the middle seam of your shorts, creating just enough fiction to make you hum in anticipation. These shorts fit your hips and your ass like a second skin, but they’re in the way now, so I gently tug them lower and lower until I can slide them off completely. You’re not wearing any panties, so that’s one less obstacle. You’re expecting me to dive right in, but I have other plans.

The candles you lit give plenty of light for me to enjoy the sight of you like this, shadows dancing across your skin that’s practically glowing in the warm light.

I gently lift your foot, kissing the curve on the inside and brushing my lips as slowly as possible toward your knee, following the line of your calf. Your skin is soft and smooth and inviting. When I reach your knee I let my tongue dip into the sensitive spot behind it, which draws a surprised gasp from you.

The blindfold was a damn good idea, if I do say so myself. You’re anticipating every move, but what you don’t know is that I could happily enjoy you like this all night long.

I continue on down the inside of your thigh, slowly grazing along your skin with my mouth, pausing every so often to nip lightly at your flesh. By the time I reach your center your chest is heaving with anticipation. But I pull back an inch and just slowly pass over the place you want me, making sure you can feel my warm breath there, but nothing else.

Then I sit back on my heels again and pick up your other foot, starting the torturous descent again on this side now.

Your face scrunches up a little as you realize I’m in no hurry. I’m sure you’re convinced I’ll cave soon. That the throbbing ache will overrule my desire to prolong the pleasure and enjoy the journey. But you’re wrong.

I really hadn’t taken the time to appreciate this body of yours the first time around. Hard to imagine ever rushing through this again. I know it will happen. Know we’ll have heated nights where it’s all we can do to pause long enough to shed the layers of clothes between us. But not tonight.

When I draw near your center again your leg is quivering in my hands.

And goddammit if your scent isn’t mouthwatering. I could do it. Put my mouth and my tongue right where you want it, taste what I’m starving for, but this will all be over too soon if I do.

And I’m not ready for it to be over. Not even close.

I press a soft kiss to your center, just shy of that bundle of nerves I know will light you right up. You whimper, a raw needy sound that makes the crotch in my jeans just that much tighter. But I raise up, slide your legs closer together and straddle them so I can crawl upward.

I lick a winding pattern up your tummy, twisting, turning, reveling in the taste of salt on your skin, my tongue exploring until I’m at the lace of your bra. I tease the skin that is visible above the confines of the material, lightly brushing my fingers there.

Lifting gently, I take your hands in mine, bringing them to rest at your sides and holding them in place there. Without releasing them I bend low and take one bra strap between my teeth, dragging it slowly over your shoulder until it goes slack against your arm.

I bring my mouth to yours, surprising you with a slow, languid kiss. Kissing is different when you can’t see me. Your lips move with mine, tongue seeking mine, and there’s just something about the way you’re hanging onto the kiss like your life depends on it. Like my mouth is the only thing anchoring you to the earth. Every time I pull back you’re not sure whether I’ll kiss you again or move on.

You wait, lips slightly parted, trying to catch your breath.

I grin because you are the sexiest thing to walk the earth. And I still have no idea why you choose to spend time in my bed. You could have any goddamn man you want.

I bite the other bra strap, guiding it off your shoulder with my teeth.

It would be so easy to encourage you to lift your hips up, to create enough space for me to reach around and unhook the bra from behind, releasing you from the last bit of clothing that’s separating us, but that’s what you’re expecting me to do.

I gaze at your breasts through the thin lace, at the faint outline of your nipples just beneath. Then I cover one with my mouth through the fabric, my warm breath and the contact causing it to grow firm. I do the same to the other side, taking my sweet time. Then I cup you through the lace with both hands, alternating between kneading you and brushing my fingers along the lace with light, teasing strokes. I catch you by surprise by pinching both nipples at the same time, rolling one between my thumb and finger while I blow on the other.

You’re squirming a little below me now, breathing harder, your soft mouth open and wanting.

It’s time to lose the bra. I slip a hand behind you, and you arch up so I can work the closure. The angles and swooping lines your body makes as you move is almost enough to distract me for a heartbeat. The lacey material goes slack as it comes undone, and I slowly scrape along your sternum with my teeth to pick it up, watching you bring your hands close enough together to release it before I toss it aside with a little shake of my head.

I guide your hands up again and you grip the headboard with more vigor this time. You’re anticipating my hands on you now that your bra is gone. I nip lightly at the tender skin of your throat instead. You moan, turning your head to give me better access.

I kiss and suck my way down your collarbone, reaching down with one hand to skim my fingers with feather-light touches along your thigh. My lips drag the surface of your skin until they’re pressed to the spot right over your heart. I can feel it beating against my mouth, forceful, eager little thumping.

I chuckle in satisfaction, the sound like a rumble deep in my chest and throat. I pull one nipple into my mouth then, kneading the other side with my palm. A soft whine tears from your lips as I suckle you, your hips bucking a little. You definitely like this, and I’m cataloging that away in my memory for later.

I glance up as I work my tongue around the sensitive bud, watching you bite your lip. God, just watching as you writhe in pleasure with my tie over your eyes is going to ruin me.

I release your nipple with a wet little pop and move to the other side, flicking my tongue over that one for a bit before I catch it between my teeth playfully.

Not one word has been exchanged between us. But who needs words when I’ve got my hands, my tongue, my lips. And I don’t need anything more from you than the quickening of your breath, the sound of you biting back a whimper or a moan, and the slick I find between your folds when I slip a finger between them.

That sure as hell tells me everything I need to know.

I take this opportunity to climb off the bed and shed my own clothes, not that you’ll be feeling much of me yet. Then I settle in between your legs and goddammit if you’re not swollen and slippery and perfect. And I could spend all night right here. I could. Buried in bliss.

God, it’s tempting.

A sexy little whimper falls from your lips as I glide the tip of my tongue over and around, completely avoiding your clit. I kiss your lower lips, nipping gently, sucking, licking. Everywhere but where you desperately want me.

You’ve lost the ability to keep your hands at the headboard and your fingers card through my hair. But you don’t try to guide me, or force me anywhere.

You’re enjoying the fact that I’m committed to learning every hot spot on my own.

And I am committed.

In fact, I’m hoping before the night is through I’ve found a few you didn’t even know you had.

My cock is throbbing against the mattress when I spread you open with my fingers. I tickle your swollen clit with the very tip of my tongue, making you suck in a breath, hands fisting tight in my hair. I can’t help the moan that tears from my throat. It’s a beautiful, torturous cycle. And apparently I’m a masochist.

I circle the tiny nub, teasing, testing, loving your reactions to the slight pressure. You taste a thousand times better than my favorite pie, and if that wasn’t so goddamn corny, I’d tell you so. But it’s true.

You’re dripping onto the sheets now, and I flatten my tongue and lick you clean in one broad and slow swoop. The shock causes your hips to buck up, and I can’t help my satisfied chuckle.

I reach up with one hand and firmly roll one nipple between my fingers as I alternate between flicking and lapping at your clit.

Your breath is shallow, rapid, ragged. I can feel your chest moving under my palm, your excited little heart thrumming there. I’ll be damned if mine isn’t racing to match it. I need both hands now, so I release your nipple and you sigh at the loss of contact. I spread you open, coating you in your own slick, and ease two fingers inside you. Your breath catches in your throat, bursting out with a gasp as I curl them upward.

I wrap my lips around your clit and suckle you. Your hands fly from my hair to your sides where you’re fisting the sheets. I swirl my tongue, licking long and slow. My mouth continues its assault on that bundle of nerves while my fingers scissor inside you, stretching you, dragging along your walls.

The sinful sounds falling from your mouth are my new favorite song. I’m just hoping you’ll let me hear it over and over and god, I just can’t mess things up with you. With us. I need this. Need you like my lungs need oxygen. I know now that I’ll do whatever it takes you keep you happy and by my side.

And in this very moment, that involves giving you every ounce of pleasure I can drag out of you.

I begin pumping in and out now, fingers pistoning until the motion is hard and fast. Your stomach muscles tense up in surprise, and you’re too busy trying to remember to breathe to do much else, but I’m fairly certain no man has ever done this for you before, judging by that reaction.

Holy shit. I get to be the first.

I’m grinning like an idiot against you, tongue still working at your clit, but softer now, gentle, teasing strokes. I twist and curl my fingers as they pump in and out, in and out.

A strangled cry tears from your throat and I know you’re right there.

And I pause just long enough to say the only thing that needs saying.

“Let go for me, baby. I’ve got you.”

You suck in a breath and I press firmly against that spongy spot just inside you and pull out fast and hard, rubbing your slick over your clit with my fingers back and forth, back and forth.

You cry out as it happens, a quick burst of wetness flowing from you toward me. I lap at you with my tongue, catching some of your delicious juice, savoring it as I grin up at you.

You’re panting like you could hyperventilate, but you can’t see me through the blindfold.

That wasn’t even an orgasm yet, but I wonder if you know what just happened.

You sit up a little, leaning on your elbows, pouty lips parting as I crawl up to catch them with mine. You melt into the kiss, leaning back again as I reach behind you and release the tie from over your eyes. Your eyelashes flutter, eyes adjusting to the candlelight as you beam up at me.

“Hey,” I say, my voice deep and sandpapery with arousal.

You smile, staring into my eyes unabashedly. “Hey.” You bite your lip and look up at the ceiling for a second before adding, “Did I just…”

“Yeah.” I nod, smiling.

“Wow. I’ve - I’ve never… ”

“Oh, we’re just getting started.” I kiss you again, and this time you drag your nails down the ridges of my chest slowly. When I manage to pull back it’s only so I can bury my face between your legs again.

I look up at you as I pull your clit into my mouth, watching the way your face lights up, the soft little ‘o’ shape your mouth makes, the way your chest heaves with your ragged breathing. I plunge my fingers inside you again, and it happens faster this time. I feel you tense up, legs tightening on either side of my head, and I press up and quickly drag my fingers out, rubbing at your clit again and drawing more wetness from you.

I sit up a little while you attempt to catch your breath, but I take one of your hands in mine and use it to guide you until you flip over. You tuck your knees up under you and raise up on all fours on the mattress. I take one long, drawn out second to appreciate the curve of your ass. Then I run a hand up the length of your spine, encouraging you with a small amount of pressure to lean your head down to the bed to get comfortable.

I kiss your clit, enjoying the new angle and the way it seems to have changed the sensation for you. You moan, wiggling your hips a little instinctively as I slide my fingers in you again. I press down, then in and out, just like before. This time I use my other thumb to find your little bundle of nerves, toying with it, and I mercilessly finger you until you’re groaning my name into the sheets, several streams of wetness pouring out of you in short bursts.

I press harder inside, shift my wrist to change the angle, going even deeper, and when you squirt this time your thighs quake with the force of it, muscles contracting and clamping down around my fingers with your hard-earned orgasm. I press a kiss to your center before you collapse on the bed. I kiss my way up your spine then, nipping at the back of your neck.

You mewl a little, and when I gather you in my arms and turn you on your side, there’s a fire in your eyes that let’s me know you’re up for more.

I line myself up behind you, coating the tip of my cock in your slick before decisively sliding into you. I gasp the instant I feel your body stop resisting and pull me in deeper, fusing us together.

I kiss your neck, inhaling your sweet scent and kneading your breast with my free hand. You whine a little when I pinch your nipple, and I feel my cock twitch inside you. I begin to move in and out, a steady rhythm. You lift one leg to drape over my waist, and I can see your thigh muscles trembling. I grip your leg with my hand, holding it there for you, which changes the angle just slightly.

“D-Dean,” you pant.

“Ungh,” I manage. “Yeah, baby?”

“I want to do it again. You feel so good … and that - that’s the spot.” But without the need for further encouragement you slip your fingers between your legs and tease at your swollen clit. You shudder at the sensation, your muscles twitching a little.

“That’s it,” I breathe. “Do what feels good, baby.”

I’d do it for you myself, but I’m certain you don’t have the strength to hold your own leg at this angle. I slow down my thrusting, focusing on grazing that magic spot with each sweep.

Your breathing quickens, and it’s a sweet kind of torture when I feel you getting close again and I have to haul myself out of you to trigger your release. I feel you soak my cock in your juices, your breath hitching, your body arching closer to mine.

I’m pulsing with need.

I slowly ease back into you, and you grip the back of my head with your hand, anchoring yourself in place, fingers carding in my hair as I roll my hips. I drag intently in and out of you,

I’m close. Close enough it won’t take much. And I’ve been dragging this out at a magnificently torturous pace, and still I don’t like the idea of it being over.

It will never be enough. Not with you.

I pull out and move to hover over you, watching you turn onto your back to gaze up at me.

I stare into your soulful eyes as I plunge into you again. One thrust, two, three…. Your hands are on my shoulders, your beautiful chest heaving. My cock swells as I delve into you once more, my muscles convulsing, vision blurring as my release overwhelms me.

My name falls from your lips as my back arches a little, breath bursting from my lungs with the sheer force of it. I rest against your body for a few heartbeats before rolling to the side and gathering you into my arms.

I’m spent, lost in the bliss of the afterglow and the feel of your flesh pressed up against mine.

“Dean?” you breathe after a moment, raising your chin to look at me.

“Hmmm?”

“Promise me you’ll do that again sometime.” You grin and bite your bottom lip, kinda shy and sexy and cute all at once.

“Dammit, sweetheart, I’ll give up pie forever if it means getting to eat you out like that. Just say the word.”

You smile wider. “I’ll do you one better than that. I say you get to have your pie and eat it, too.” You press your lips to mine in a languid kiss and I moan in satisfaction, content to stay tangled up in you for the rest of the night.


End file.
